


The Hills

by Chellendora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is restless and knows quite specifically what she wants to do.</p><p>OC/OC<br/>Majorly fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hills

Kiyoshi barely lifted his head as Shane marched in front of him. “Why are you so restless today?” He had grown tired of her stomping back and forth, forth and back, like a sassy pendulum. 

Without halting her physical mantra, she threw her arms into the air with disgruntled abandon. “I need t’do somethin’! I’m goin’ nuts!”

The Aryan elf sighed and turned the page of his book. He replied without his eyes leaving the words: “I was under the impression you were already insane.”

Shane came to a halt in front of him, her fists snapping to her hips as she struck a menacing pose. “I am insane, but that isn’t th’ point! I’m goin’ stir crazy, Kiyoshi!”

He snapped his book shut and gently set it on the coffee table. He leaned slowly back against the couch, crossing his knees and placing his intertwined fingers on top of that knee as he did. “You were the one who wanted to get all those days off work.”

Shane huffed, her hands falling from her hips and hanging loosely at her sides. Her menacing posture slumped. “I know—I still don’t want t’work—but I want t’go somewhere! Let’s go somewhere!”

“Where do you want to go; the beach? The forests of Nausca?”

Shane turned her head away from him, her eyes staring off into space as she thought. She pursed her lips; then moved them back and forth over her teeth as she thought. Kiyoshi rolled his eyes, an amused little smile on his face.

“No…” Shane suddenly whispered. Her face lit up with a magnificent smile as she slowly turned to look at him again, holding her palm out toward him. “Hills! I want to visit hills!”

Kiyoshi’s expression seemed to drop off his face. “Hills?” he deadpanned. “You want to visit hills. There are hills everywhere. We’re in the mountains, Shane!”

“Not jus’ any hills!” She shook her head hard enough to cause her golden wheat colored locks to bounce against her cheeks. “I want grassy hills! Surrounded at th’ base by a clean line of trees.” She spread her hands outward around her body to accentuate the woods. “We could run up th’ grassy hill. We could jus’ fall back, th’ grass would be soft an’ not filled with bugs!” She began to speak softly and move toward him. “We could kiss in th’ sunlight,” she leaned over and placed her lips lightly against his. He returned her kiss, opening his arms as she climbed into his lap and settled against his chest. “We could lay together in th’ tall grass, completely forgotten about in th’ world.” She reached up and ran her fingertips along the side of his face, tracing the line of his jaw and enjoying the feel of his warm skin. “We wouldn’t ever have t’leave unless we wanted.”

Kiyoshi dipped his head to kiss her, capturing her lips in his with a romantic passion. Her words had softened him to the idea and his desire for her was like a warm glow that he felt to the tips of his ears, fingers, and toes. He held her against him with an arm around her waist, his hand gently gripping her side. His other hand cupped the back of her neck. 

He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes. They were hazy and half-lidded as she looked back at him. He smiled at her and whispered—

“Sweetheart, I think you’ve been watching The Sound of Music too much again.”


End file.
